


Bogus Babe

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and Kakashi has promised his Sensei that he will take Obito trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bogus Babe

Title: Bogus Babe  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Obito + Kakashi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It’s Halloween and Kakashi has promised his Sensei that he will take Obito trick-or-treating

Kakashi scowled at his friend. Obito was grinning like the cat that got the cream, and doing a very bad job of covering it up.

“I am not wearing that” he stated flatly, gesturing to the horrifyingly small and glittery pile of fabric.

“Bu~ut Kakashi-ku~un” Obito whined “you promised Sensei that you’d go trick-or-treating with me since he had to take Rin to the hospital.” 

“Maybe so, but I don’t recall promising that I would wear her costume in her stead.” Kakashi stated flatly.

“What else are you going to wear then?” Obito asked pointedly, fully aware of the fact that Kakashi didn’t have a costume to wear, having declared that Halloween was for children and that he wanted no part in it.

“I’m not going to wear any costume. Dressing up is so childish.” It almost sounded as if Kakashi was trying to convince himself as well as Obito.

“It’s not childish,” Obito pouted “Sensei and Kushina-san always dress up as well.” Kakashi’s expression clearly stated that this was a rather good reason not to wear a costume.

“Come on Kakashi, it’ll be fun. Think of all the sweets that you get.” Kakashi glared at him.

“I don’t like sweets.” Obito had been expecting this reply.

“Come on Kakashi, you just say that because you know that I’ll get more than you.” He added a smirk that he knew would irritate the pale prodigy. Kakashi was unable to turn down a challenge of any sort, no matter how silly. Being friends with Gai tended to do that to a person.

“Not in this lifetime.” Kakashi snarled as he viciously snatched up the costume and stomped off to the bathroom to get ready.

Putting the finishing touches on his own costume, Obito staked out a good position in the hallway, he couldn’t wait to see the other in his girly costume. There was complete silence in the house, and Obito knew that Kakashi was completely dressed, but he was just too embarrassed to come out and show off. 

“Oi, what’s taking you so long Kakashi?” Obito bellowed. “Just because you’re wearing a girls costume doesn’t mean that you have to spend hours in the bathroom fussing with your hair.” 

The door flew open and a furious vision in glitter and spandex flew out of the room, stormed up to him and poked him viciously in the chest.

“I am NOT fussing with my hair!” Obito didn’t know why, but his hair was a serious sore point with Kakashi, a fact that Obito exploited with glee whenever the occasion arose.

“Maybe not your hair, but you’ve definitely been fussing with ‘something’, eh Kakashi?” Obito couldn’t help but point out. 

“...” Kakashi merely flushed guiltily in response and turned away, Obito’s chuckles ringing in his ears. It wasn’t his fault that Rin’s costume was so revealing – if he hadn’t tucked himself away, it would’ve been obvious that he was a boy and not a girl.

Unable to help himself, Obito reached out and pinched Kakashi’s spandex-clad butt, before turning and sprinting towards the door, fully aware that he had a furious Hatake on his tail. Bursting out of the house and onto the street, Obito raced for the nearest group of people and hid behind them. 

Kakashi couldn’t believe it. The idiot had actually groped him. He tried to concentrate on his fury and ignore the little voice in the back of his mind which was telling him that it actually felt rather good.

Thankful that being in public had put a lid on Kakashi’s more homicidal tendencies; Obito emerged from behind his safety net, and grinned unrepentantly as he tossed the other boy his treat bag. 

“We better not run into anyone I know.” Kakashi grumped as he smoothed his skin-hugging costume and tried to surreptitiously check if his bulge was showing.

“Don’t worry about it, you actually look kind of hot,” Obito grinned, “They’ll never recognise you.” 

Unable to process an adequate reply, Kakashi reached out, whacked his companion across the head and set off down the street, sure that he could feel eyes watching him as he walked.

As the night progressed, Obito found himself having more and more trouble keeping his eyes off Kakashi, or more specifically, off of his ass. It was pert, perky, and only just barely covered by a thin layer of spandex, it was practically crying out for Obito to run his hands all over it.

“Obito” Kakashi queried “were you just staring at my butt?” He wasn’t sure whether he wanted the other to say yes or to deny his actions.

“What makes you think that I was staring at your butt?” Bugger it; he’d be caught, again.

“...” Kakashi just stared knowingly at him.

“Can I touch it?” Now he was really playing with fire, although he had to admit that the blush that he could see rising over his friends face was definitely worth it.

“If you give me all of your treats, you can touch it all you want.” At least he wasn’t the only one blushing now, and he knew that Obito would never give up his lollies. 

“Pervert” Obito was seriously considering taking Kakashi up on his offer, but not in the middle of the street.

As soon as they made it home, Obito held out his bag of sweets. Kakashi looked at it for a long moment, and then looked across and stared curiously into Obito’s eyes.

“Here you go Kakashi, one bag of treats.” The expression on the pale face staring at him was priceless and Obito was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. 

Then he nearly choked when a pale hand reached out and grasped the bulging bag. Who would ever have thought that Kakashi wanted his ass touched, and by Obito of all people?


End file.
